danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Rovos rail
ימין|thumb|right|335 px|Read my review of my trip onboard Rovos Rail here: http://wp.me/p4d1XU-HaY If you like this clip, be sure to follow me on Youtube (200,000+ followers so far). Each week, I upload one new clip about my luxury travels around the world. You can watch my luxury hotel clips (and read my reviews) in my playlist "trip reports: luxury hotels". The latter includes Soneva, Aman, Four Seasons, St Regis, Rosewood, Mandarin Oriental, One&Only, Six Senses, and Park Hyatt hotels to name a few. Travel your dreams in style & follow my blog for luxury travel inspiration: top 10 lists, news, reviews, competitions, and tips for luxury travel on a budget. You can subscribe to my newsletter (3x/week) using this link: http://wp.me/P4d1XU-5J. FOLLOW ME: Website/blog: http://theluxurytravelexpert.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/LuxTravelExpert Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LuxuryTravelert Instagram: https://instagram.com/luxurytravelexpert Tumblr: http://luxurytravelexpert.tumblr.com/ Production music by http://www.epidemicsound.com Rovos Rail is a private railway company operating out of Capital Park Station in Pretoria, South Africa. Rovos Rail runs cruise trains to a regular schedule on various routes throughout Southern Africa. The trains consist of beautifully restored South African coaches with all the usual tourist facilities - lounge, restaurant, private sleeping compartments and showers The company was started in 1989 by Rohan Vos Routes thumb|574px|מרכז|רשת הרכבות [http://cybercapetown.com/RovosRail/images/homemap.jpg המקור] Rovos Rail operates the following routes: * Pretoria to Cape Town * Pretoria to Durban * Pretoria to Victoria Falls * Cape Town to Dar Es Salaam * Pretoria to Swakopmund * Cape Town to George, Western Cape as well as golf safaris and private train charters. Every two years Rovos Rail runs a Cape to Cairo route (using private chartered aircraft and lake cruiser for parts of the journey). This was offered for the first time in 2008, again in 2010 and is scheduled to repeat two similar trips in 2012. אתר החברה אתר החברה - כולל מצגת להמחשה] תמונות המקור:אתר התיירות קובץ:Rovos_rail_02.jpg| קובץ:Rovos rail 01.jpg|קרון המסעדה מרכז|thumb|650px|Rovos Rail Pride of Africa on the bridge across the Mpanga River in Tanzania. This viaduct is 160 feet high and the tunnel that it heads into is one-half mile long. אתר "אקו טריפ" האתר מביא את תיאור המסלול המפורט. להלן המבוא: מסע מדהים ברכבת היוקרתית רובוס, הנוסעת ברחבי טנזניה, זמביה, בוצואנה, זימבבואה ודרום אפריקה, הוא אחד הטיולים המפורסמים בעולם. נקודת המוצא למסלול רכבת מרתק זה היא דאר א-סלאם הסואנת. מכאן תחצה הרכבת את שמורת סלוס (Selous), שמורת הציד הגדולה ביותר ביבשת, בה ניתן לצפות בנופים אפריקניים בתוליים שהזמן לא השפיע עליהם. משם תרד הרכבת לגבול בין טנזניה לזמביה ואז תעלה בשבר הסורי-אפריקני, תוך התמודדות עם המנהרות, הפניות החדות וגשרי הקשתות דרכם עובר המסלול. הרכבת תמשיך בנסיעתה למפלי צ'יסימבה (Chisimba Falls), בהם נהנה מהליכה ב"בוש". משם תעלה על מסילת טזארה (Tazara) בזמביה אל עבר חציית נהר הזמבזי (Zambezi) האדיר. נבלה לילה במלון ויקטוריה פולס (Victoria Falls Hotel). נחצה את זימבבואה ונגיע לבוצואנה. כמו כן, נבלה שני לילות בשמורת מדיקווה (Madikwe). נערוך סיורים בעיר הבירה, פרטוריה (Pretoria), בעיירת היהלומים קימברלי (Kimberley) וגם בכפר ההיסטורי מייקיספונטן (Matjiesfontein). מסענו יסתיים עם הגיענו לקייפטאון (Cape Town). *פירוא המסלול ומידע על ההרשמה המקור * הויקיפדיה האנגלית קטגוריה:דרום אפריקה קטגוריה:רכבות